


That Night

by planetundersiege



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fear, Flashbacks, M/M, Nightmare, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Marcos would never forget that night.





	That Night

_ The rain was pouring down heavily. Every step he made caused a small sound as his feet met the grass, but was cancelled out thanks to the sound of the rain hitting the ground and trees. _

 

_ It had been a normal patrol, and Marcos would soon be heading back to the castle to change into his casual garbs and go to bed. The usual routine for a knight on guard duty. _

 

_ He had done this round countless of times, yet this time. _

 

_ There was dread in the very air, an unsettling feeling slowly creeping closer by the second. It was like… someone was watching him. A predator who studied its prey was hidden somewhere around him, and he was the target, he knew it. His guts were always right, and that’s what scared him. _

 

_ He blinked, and the next second, he laid on the muddy ground, staining his uniforms as he felt the weight of another human over him, and swords by his throat. _

 

_ He blinked again, in pure fear. _

 

_ No, this wasn’t a human. _

 

_ It was an elf. _

 

_ This was it, he was done for. _

 

_ Before he could take smithed breath, his throat was sliced open, and everything turned black. _

  
  
  
  


“NO!”

 

Marcos quickly sat up in bed, and instinctively put his hands over his throat to protect it from harm. Cold sweat was glittered over his body, and made his shirt stick to his skin. His heart beat faster than ever, and it took a few seconds to realize that he wasn’t out in the forest, but in a warm bed with Soren beside him.

 

Soren looked at him with a worried look, Marcos had woken him up with his scream.

 

“Did you have the dream again?”

 

He nodded.

 

Ever since that day when he met the elf, it had been imprinted into his memory. He had been spared, yes, but that didn’t make him any less terrified. Especially when he died in his dreams. That could have easily been him back then.

 

“It’s okay Marcos. I’m here, okay? She can’t hurt you here. We’re not even at war anymore.”

 

He nodded.

 

“Okay.”


End file.
